


Пара для Капитана

by jsMirage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Большая часть полномасштабных трагедий в жизни Мстителей начиналась с Тони Старка.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	Пара для Капитана

Большая часть полномасштабных трагедий в жизни Мстителей начиналась с Тони Старка. Иногда из-за его излишнего пристрастия к алкоголю или дел компании «Старк Индастриз», но чаще предвестником бури служили простые слова «У меня есть идея». Идеи Тони это что-то на уровне Альтрона или нашествия Читаури.

В этот раз гениальная мысль, посетившая не менее гениальную голову Старка, относилась не к глобальным изобретениям во благо человечества, но это не особо успокаивало. Потому что Тони решил помочь Стиву обустроить его личную жизнь. Капитан был готов побиться об заклад, что здесь не обошлось без Наташи, которая постоянно ему кого-то сватала. Но агент Романофф — это примерно шестерка по десятибалльной шкале персонального ада Стива Роджерса. А вот Тони Старк… он всегда и во всем получал максимальные оценки, верно?

В общем, с момента его вмешательства в тихую и мирную жизнь Капитана, потянулась целая вереница знакомств с девушками самого разного уровня — от развратных стриптизерш (вдруг ты захочешь просто поразвлечься, Роджерс) до обладательниц каких-то престижных наград в сфере то ли математики, то ли физики (я знаком не только с сексапильными девицами, а общаюсь еще и с теми, кого природа не обделила мозгами). Когда Стив не заинтересовался ни одной из предложенных кандидатур, Старк не отступился, а со свойственным ему фанатизмом потащил бедолагу Роджерса в очередной клуб, где тусовались любители однополых отношений. На растерянный и полный ужаса взгляд Стива Тони невозмутимо ответил, что ему не стоит исключать и другие варианты.

Пожалуй, после этого Капитан был уверен, что Старк не сможет изумить его еще сильнее, но, разумеется, он ошибся. Гениальный интеллект на то и гениальный, чтобы генерировать по истине ошеломляющие идеи. И Тони пришел к одному единственному выводу: раз у Стива столь требовательный вкус, то он предоставит ему самого лучшего кандидата. То есть себя любимого. И как бы Стив не отнекивался, выбора у него особо не было: Старк слишком умен и слишком хорош в обольщении.


End file.
